Vain
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Padahal ia selalu berada di sisi gadis itu selama enam bulan terakhir. Selalu mencoba menjadi yang paling mengerti gadis itu. Selalu mencintainya. Apa semua usahanya memang hanya berujung sia-sia? Untuk meramaikan #JiroYusviraChallenge #StoryofLove #BrokenLove. A little bit implicit scene. ShikaTema, slight SasoTema. Edited untuk penjelasan.


**Vain**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. Slight SasoTema. M. Romance, Angst.

OOC mungkin, typo juga mungkin.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca!]

 _Untuk Challenge Story of Love, dengan prompt #BrokenLove_

.

.

.

6

.

Pemuda itu berdiri saja, terdiam sepanjang upacara. Ia memang ikut berdoa, namun pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana.

—atau mungkin ke seorang gadis pirang yang berada di kerumunan paling depan. Sungguh berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang memilih bertahan di paling belakang.

Bukannya ia tidak mau ikut memberi penghormatan terakhir dengan bersembunyi di belakang. Bagaimanapun, sang mendiang adalah temannya juga. Bukan juga karena ia tak ingin konsentrasinya rusak oleh sosok sang gadis pirang jika ia ikut menerobos ke depan (faktanya toh meski ia telah memilih sejauh-jauhnya dari gadis itu, ia tetap saja tak mampu berkonsentrasi). Ia hanya ... tidak ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis tersebut. Tak terbayang olehnya betapa remuk hati gadis itu, sama halnya seperti kesedihan dan raut wajahnya. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak mampu, apalagi melihatnya.

—membayangkannya saja ia merasa hatinya nyaris hancur, apalagi melihatnya. Seolah jantungnya digenggam tangan dan dibuat remuk dalam satu remasan.

Di lain pihak, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dirinya benar-benar bersedih atas kematian sang pemuda kawannya. Bahkan tak bisa dimungkiri bahwa sedikit banyak ia merasa gembira.

Sebut ia tak berperasaan.

Pemuda itu memang temannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia pun diam-diam mencintai kekasih pemuda itu—si pirang yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya. Benar ia turut berbelasungkawa, namun sejujurnya ia hampir tidak merasakan setitik pun duka. Atau mungkin tersingkir oleh dominasi bahagia di hatinya.

Kalaupun ada, bayangan sesak yang menyelimuti si gadis pirang yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Ketika akhirnya upacara selesai dan orang-orang mulai berkurang jumlahnya, ia memutuskan tidak langsung pergi. Sibuk memperhatikan si gadis pirang yang masih menangisi jenazah pemuda dalam peti mati di bawah timbunan tanah sana. Dikelilingi beberapa gadis lainnya seperti seorang gadis berambut biru, seorang gadis keturunan Cina, dan seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai Hyuuga.

Perlahan ia mendekat. Sang gadis Cina yang pertama menyadarinya. Gadis bercepol dua itu kemudian mencolek dua gadis lainnya, memberi tahu.

Hinata, gadis berambut panjang dari klan Hyuuga, yang mengenalinya, membuka mulut. Seolah ingin bertanya. Namun belum sempat satu patah kata pun terucap, kedua bibirnya kembali menutup. Kepalanya mengangguk.

"Temari," panggilnya hati-hati pada si pirang yang kini menggerai rambut sebahunya, "tampaknya Nara-san ingin bicara."

Hinata sudah melanjutkan sebelum sang pemuda berkuncir satu sempat memprotes pilihan kata yang diambilnya, "Kalau begitu kami duluan, Temari. Kau tahu ke mana kau harus mencari jika butuh kami."

Sang gadis berambut biru tersenyum tipis ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata hitam Shikamaru. Berujar pelan, "Atau mungkin kau tidak butuh kami lagi."

Shikamaru balas tersenyum, sama tipisnya.

Setelah melempar tatapan _awas-kau-kalau-macam-macam_ pada pemuda itu, Tenten segera menyusul kedua kawannya yang telah beberapa langkah di depan.

Shikamaru menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sial, di saat begini tiba-tiba saja ia justru merasa gugup.

"Sabaku-san—" ia meraih tubuh ringkih si pirang, menyandarkan kepala itu di dadanya.

Temari tak berontak—atau mungkin tak mampu.

"Sssshhtt..." pemuda itu mendesis, mencoba menenangkan. Tapi cuma itu saja kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak ada kata-kata hiburan atau semacamnya.

Karena Shikamaru sudah lebih dari hafal, segala macam kata penghiburan akan sia-sia jika gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam kubangan duka. Tidak akan ada yang tertangkap telinga, seolah mental begitu saja.

Dan pelukan cukup ampuh sebagai pengganti. Saat ini gadis itu hanya butuh untuk tenang tanpa perlu dinasihati segala rupa.

 _Dan—sebut saja ia berharap—mungkin gadis itu bisa menyadari deru dalam dadanya. Deru yang mengatakan,_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

5

.

"Maaf, Temari," gadis itu berujar dengan nada bersalah. Meski begitu, tangannya tetap lincah mengikat beberapa tangkai bunga dalam genggaman. "Saat itu aku tidak bisa ikut ke pemakaman Sasori. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku punya kesempatan ziarah ke makamnya, secepat yang kubisa. Aku ... turut berduka."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku mengerti. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk itu." Sang gadis berkuncir empat tersenyum. Kurva di wajahnya langsung berubah makna sesaat kemudian. "Oh, kutebak, kau pasti ditemani Sai."

"E-eeeehh?" Wajah gadis tunggal Yamanaka itu memerah seketika.

"Jadi kau sudah resmi dengannya?"

Ino menoleh pada sosok pemuda di sisi Temari yang baru saja bertanya. Dahinya berkerut sebal. "A-apa-apaan, sih? Ini pembicaraan perempuan, Shikamaru, laki-laki dilarang ikut campur!"

Temari terkekeh. Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

"Omong-omong, Temari, memangnya benar...?"

"He?" Yang ditanya memberi tatapan bingung. "Apa?"

Ino melirik Shikamaru. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Seakan-akan ada konversasi di antara mereka hanya melalui mata. Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah berujar riang, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku salah, rupanya."

Kedua iris hijau Temari masih menyiratkan kebingungan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mendesah. "Ya sudahlah."

"Ini bunganya," Ino memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih pesanan Temari.

Alis Temari terangkat melihat seutas pita mungil mengikat bunga pesanannya. "Ah."

Ino tersenyum. "Kau juga tidak perlu bayar. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena tidak datang tempo hari."

"Astaga, Ino, kau sudah meminta maaf tadi. Tidak perlu repot-repot—"

Ino mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bukan Shikamaru yang merasa repot untuk segala sesuatunya, Temari," sergahnya. Sepasang manik birunya melirik sang pemuda yang sedari tadi dianggurkan begitu saja. Terkekeh melihat respons pemuda itu. "Ambil saja."

"Tapi—"

"Atau begini saja," lagi-lagi Ino memotong, "anggap saja Shikamaru yang akan membayarnya nanti. Tapi, jika aku sampai tahu uang yang Shikamaru serahkan padaku nanti itu darimu—"

"Oke, oke." Temari menghela napas. Jarang-jarang Ino mengancamnya, jadi untuk kali ini akan menurut.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasori," adalah kata terakhir dari Ino sebelum Shikamaru dan Temari berlalu menuju pemakaman.

.

Shikamaru sudah hafal kata apa yang akan diucapkan Temari sesampainya mereka di makam sang pemuda Akasuna bersamaan dengan peletakan seikat bunga lili putih di atasnya—

"Aku datang, Sasori."

—namun Shikamaru tidak pernah berkomentar mendengarnya.

"Tidak terasa sudah sebulan kau pergi. Maaf, aku baru datang sekarang."

 _...padahal baru seminggu yang lalu ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Juga seminggu sebelumnya, dan seminggu yang lalunya lagi. Tinggal ubah kata 'sebulan' menjadi 'tiga minggu', 'dua minggu', atau 'seminggu' saja._

Pembicaraan sepihak pun dimulai.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengunjungimu hari Kamis kemarin, tapi Hinata melarangku. Ia bilang aku tidak perlu terlalu sering mengunjungimu." Bibir gadis pirang itu membentuk sebuah senyum sendu. "Aku bersikeras, namun ia mengancam akan menelepon Gaara jika sampai aku benar-benar mengunjungimu. Huuh. Kalau sampai Gaara tahu, ia pasti akan langsung membawaku ke Suna bersamanya dan Kankurou. Akan semakin sulit bagiku mengunjungimu lagi nanti. Karena itulah, aku mengurungkan niatku. Hinata baru memperbolehkanku mengunjungimu lagi hari ini."

Shikamaru diam saja mendengarkan. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengancam seseorang.

"Oh iya, kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau lagi-lagi aku ditemani Nara-san?"

Temari kembali tersenyum. Kali ini tak lagi sendu seperti sebelumnya. "Benar tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Walau begitu, Temari tetap mendesah lega seolah-olah sang pemuda berambut merah benar-benar mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Syukurlah."

Gadis itu diam.

Angin tak berembus sebagai penyemarak suasana. Ini bukan sinetron yang penuh dengan efek-efek dramatis.

Tangan Temari bergerak meraih nisan berukir nama _Akasuna Sasori_. Di bawahnya terukir tanggal lahir dan tanggal wafat pemuda itu dengan sama jelasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Shikamaru menipiskan bibir.

Barulah angin berembus, menyamarkan desis sang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah terlampau lirih, "Semoga kau tenang di sana."

Temari bangkit setelah beberapa hitungan. Diusapnya lelehan air mata yang entah sejak kapan menjejaki pipi putihnya.

Shikamaru juga sudah hafal kata apa yang akan menjadi kata terakhir sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan makam—

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasori."

—namun, seperti sebelumnya, Shikamaru tidak pernah berkomentar mendengarnya.

 _Ia sedang terlalu sibuk meredam api cemburu yang membakar dada._

.

.

.

4

.

Shikamaru benar-benar membenci kecerobohannya dalam membaca tanda-tanda langit tadi. Seharusnya ia menyadari kecepatan angin dan arakan awan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih waspada dengan membawa payung untuk berjaga-jaga.

 _Mungkin ia terlalu terpesona pada kecantikan si pirang berkuncir empat hingga ceroboh membaca tanda-tanda alam. Mungkin ia terlalu terburu-buru ingin bertemu gadis itu sampai lupa mengambil payung yang tergantung di samping pintu._

Tuding saja dirinya sebagai penyebab mereka berdua terjebak pada halaman sebuah ruko yang tengah tutup.

Setelah melepas sebuah hela napas, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chouji dan Ino. Mungkin salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya itu bisa membantu.

"Temari," pemuda itu menoleh pada sosok gadis di sisinya, "akan kucoba menghubungi teman-temanku. Semoga saja mereka bisa menjemput kita."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat melihat raut muka gadis Sabaku tersebut. Temari tampak sedang melamun. Sepasang netranya lurus menatap ke tengah hujan, entah memperhatikan jalan yang sepi kendaraan atau justru ke seberang sana. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Shikamaru tak bisa menebak apakah gadis itu tengah mengatakan sesuatu karena derasnya rinai hujan mengganggu pendengaran.

"Temari?"

Panggilannya tak mendapat respons.

Dahi Shikamaru mengernyit.

Ah, tapi sudahlah. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah membawa gadis itu pulang.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku celana. Menekan nomor Chouji terlebih dulu.

 _"Maaf, saldo pulsa Anda tidak mencukupi untuk—"_

Shikamaru merutuk. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa mengisi pulsa. Terpaksa ia mengirim pesan saja. Semoga saja mereka segera membacanya.

Setelah menyimpan ponsel kembali di saku celana, pemuda itu mengangkat wajah. "Temari—"

Seketika sepasang matanya membelalak menangkap sosok yang baru ia sebut namanya berlari ke tengah jalan. Apalagi ketika didengarnya sebuah suara kendaraan besar— _sial, itu truk—_ melaju dari arah kanan, membunyikan klakson, bersiap menabrak sosok ringkih—

"TEMARI!"

—dan tentu saja, tanpa pikir panjang Shikamaru menyusulnya, berniat menyelamatkan.

 _Sekalipun itu hampir sama saja artinya dengan bunuh diri._

Tapi memangnya sejak kapan Shikamaru peduli dengan dirinya sendiri selama itu tentang Temari?

Shikamaru mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, berlari secepat yang ia bisa kendati jalan licin akibat guyuran hujan.

 _Temari. Temari. TEMARI._

Pemuda itu merutuki pandangannya yang mengabur akibat hujan.

 **DIIIINNN—**

BRUUUKK!

Genangan air menciprat tinggi.

Decit ban mobil memenuhi pendengaran. Supir truk di balik kemudi mengumpat. Cepat dilajukannya truk kembali, meninggalkan dua tubuh yang terbaring di jalan.

Shikamaru terengah hebat.

Terima kasih Tuhan ... ia selamat.

 _Namun ketakutan terbesarnya bukan itu._

Susah payah ia duduk dengan tubuh Temari masih dalam pelukan. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Shikamaru tidak peduli. Dipanggilnya nama si pirang dengan panik yang menguasai.

 _Gadis itu itu tidak apa-apa, kan? Temari tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? IA TIDAK TERLUKA, KAN?_

"Temari..." panggilnya di sela deru napas untuk sekian kali. Mulai kalut seiring panggilannya yang tidak juga mendapat sahutan.

"Temari!" serunya tertahan kian tak terkendali.

 _Tuhan, kumohon..._

"TEMARI!"

Shikamaru merasakan punggungnya dingin, nyaris membeku—tapi bukan karena dinginnya air hujan.

 _...tidak, tidak, tidak. Tuhan, kumohon—_

Samar pemuda itu merasakan tubuh ringkih dalam dekapannya menggeliat pelan.

"S ... Shikama ... ru...?"

Sontak Shikamaru langsung memeluk gadis itu erat-erat, menenggelamkannya dalam rengkuhan kedua lengan kukuhnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya bertalu-talu menggila.

 _Kupuji Kau dengan segala nama-Mu, Tuhan!_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau tidak terluka? Tidak ada yang sakit?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

Ketakutan kembali melanda sang pemuda.

"Jawab aku, Temari!"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..."

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan,_ bibir Shikamaru menciumi puncak kepala sang gadis, belum berhenti bergetar, _terima kasih. Terima kasih..._

"A-apa yang ... terjadi barusan...?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Shikamaru cepat, masih menenggelamkan wajah dalam mahkota pirang Temari yang sempurna basah. "Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Mendadak, Temari tertegun.

Shikamaru bisa merasakan cengkeraman Temari pada kausnya.

"S ... Shikamaru..." nada gadis itu tercekat. Ketakutan jelas sekali membingkai kalimatnya. "...t-tadi itu ... aku..."

Cengkeraman gadis itu mengencang.

"...a ... ku..."

Tubuhnya mulai berguncang.

Shikamaru mendaratkan kepala si sulung Sabaku ke dadanya. Membelai rambut pirang kuncir empatnya yang acak-acakan. Setidaknya, meski ia tidak mampu melindungi Temari dari derasnya guyuran hujan, ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu terlampau kedinginan. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menghangatkan.

Temari menenggelamkan wajah. Guncangan tubuhnya kian kentara.

Sang tunggal Nara menyandarkan kepala di atas helai-helai pirang sang gadis Sabaku. Mendekapnya lebih erat. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah tidak apa-apa..."

 _Jangan ... buat aku ketakutan seperti ini lagi, Temari. Kumohon, jangan. Kau tahu betapa aku hampir mati ketakutan?_

 _...kau dengar degup jantungku yang terlampau tak beraturan?_

.

.

.

3

.

Tawa meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu melihat sudut bibir gadis di sisinya ternoda es krim. Seraya memasang raut cemberut terbaiknya—yang tetap tampak manis di mata sang pemuda—gadis itu memukul bahu sang pemuda berkuncir satu karena malu.

"Mmh ... menyebalkan!" ucapnya kesal. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam es krim bergerak cepat menuju sudut bibir, bermaksud mengelapnya. Namun gerak tangan Shikamaru lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Shikamaru langsung mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku dan mengelap sudut bibir sang gadis bermarga Sabaku. Berkomentar santai, "Kau ini jorok sekali, sih."

Temari semakin cemberut saja. Meski begitu, ditunggunya dengan sabar sampai Shikamaru selesai mengelap noda yang mengotori sisi kecil wajahnya.

"Lain kali, tidak usah terburu-buru jika makan es krim. Esnya justru meleset, kan. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Temari tak menyahut.

 ** _Huh, ia sudah kenyang mendapat kalimat yang membuatnya terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan, apalagi dari pemuda itu._**

"Nah, setelah ini kita mau mancoba wahana apa lagi?"

Shikamaru menghabiskan gigitan es krim terakhirnya sebelum menoleh pada si sulung Sabaku. Yeah. Mereka telah mencoba berbagai macam wahana, dari _roller coaster_ hingga rumah hantu. Percayalah, berjalan di sisi Temari dalam rumah hantu membuatnya kehilangan respek terhadap wahana yang akrab dengan kata menyeramkan itu. Segala hal dijadikannya sebagai bahan lelucon, sampai Shikamaru tak sedikit pun merasa ketakutan terhadap segala kejutan yang diberikan.

"Kukira kita sudah mencoba semuanya."

Temari balas menatap sang Nara. Terkekeh. Disikutnya pemuda tersebut dan berkata, "Belum, bodoh. Wahana di sini dan antrean panjangnya tidak akan cukup kita habiskan dalam sehari."

Shikamaru ikut terkekeh.

Sang gadis mendongakkan kepala. Memandangi langit yang mulai berubah warna. Bentangan luas di atas rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu masih berwarna biru, sekarang sudah berganti menjadi lembayung kemerahan saja. Arak-arakan awan tipis tampak seolah tengah berayun pelan mengikuti arah tiupan angin. Hari telah beranjak sore, rupanya, bahkan senja.

Gadis itu berujar pelan, "Aku tahu wahana apa yang belum kita naiki."

Respon sang pemuda berupa tarikan alis ke atas.

Temari memalingkan muka—ah, bukan. Sepasang iris hijaunya lurus tertuju pada sebuah lingkaran besar yang masih berada pada salah satu area di dalam taman ria. Sebuah roda besar yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berputar.

"Bianglala."

Shikamaru memulas sebuah senyum saat Temari menariknya bangkit dari duduk, bermaksud mengajak pemuda itu menuju wahana yang baru dikatakannya. Embus lembut angin sore memainkan anak rambutnya, menerbangkan kuncirannya, menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

Sang pemuda terpana.

.

Jantung Shikamaru berdegup kencang. Detik ini, setelah menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit mengantre, Temari dan dirinya telah berada dalam satu kubikel bianglala. Berdua, tentu saja, dalam posisi duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Dan dengan posisi mereka sekarang, sepasang iris hitamnya mampu merefleksikan sosok Temari dengan begitu jelas. Ditambah dengan siraman sinar mentari senja yang mempercantik sosok sang gadis pirang yang telah menawan hatinya begitu lama.

Helai-helai rambut kuning keemasannya, Shikamaru mulai mengabsen. Sepasang alis tajamnya. Dua buah iris hijau menawannya. Hidung mungilnya. Dua bongkah merah ranumnya.

 _Cantik sekali._

"Aku selalu menyukai bianglala," ujar sang gadis. "Wahana ini adalah favoritku. Aku tidak pernah melewatkannya apabila pergi ke taman ria."

 _Sungguh waktu yang sempurna, kalau begitu?_

Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Mungkin ini memang saatnya._

"Temari..." pemuda itu memanggil. Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan berat. Mati-matian disembunyikannya gugup yang mulai menguasainya.

Sang gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela menoleh.

"Ya?"

Satu tarikan napas lagi.

Dan satu lagi.

Dan satu lagi—

"Shikamaru...?"

—baik, ini yang terakhir.

"Aku..." sang tunggal Nara kelimpungan. Sial, menyusun kalimat pengakuan ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari yang selama ini dipikirkannya.

Temari menunggu dengan sabar.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru lekat menatap salah satu pahatan terbaik Tuhan di hadapannya. Dihelanya napas dalam-dalam sebelum meraih tangan gadis itu.

"...aku mencintaimu."

—padahal kalimat itu begitu sederhana. Padahal kalimat itu hanya terdiri dari dua kata. Kenapa tadi bisa begitu sulit terucap dari bibirnya?

Sang gadis tertegun.

Sang Nara muda mendadak kembali gugup. Namun ditegakkannya kepala, balas memandang sepasang iris hijau Temari yang selalu mampu menjeratnya.

Dan perlahan, sebuah senyum hadir di sana. Manis, manis sekali.

Hati Shikamaru menghangat seketika.

 _Betapa ia mencintai gadis itu._

.

.

.

2

.

Temari tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Shikamaru mengangkat dagunya. Mungkin pemuda itu ingin membersihkan entah apa yang mengotori wajahnya atau sekadar ingin bicara bertatap-tatapan. Detik berikutnya pun ia tak bertanya atas apa yang pemuda itu lakukan—Shikamaru sudah terlebih dulu membungkamnya.

Gadis itu diam. Tidak membalas, tidak juga berontak. Tak bereaksi sekalipun Shikamaru melumat bibirnya lebih jauh, menuntut balasan.

 _Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak mencintaiku?_

Tangan Temari mendarat di dada bidang sang Nara. Bergerilya naik tak lurus, seolah ingin menelusuri setiap senti lekuk otot di balik kemeja sang pemuda.

Shikamaru mendesah.

Gadis itu mulai membalas ciumannya. Menekan, mengisap, _menikmati_ , melumat. Meloloskan desah yang meningkatkan gairah sang pemuda.

Shikamaru menyadari semuanya. Menyadari kedua tangan Temari merambati bahu dan memeluk lehernya. Terus mendekat, mendekat, mendekat. Hingga jarak sempurna lenyap antara mereka. Dada mereka bersentuhan, beradu, saling menekan.

Temari bisa merasakan lonjakan frekuensi denyut jantung Shikamaru. Ia bisa merasakan deru yang menggedor dada pemuda itu.

Entah sejak kapan tangan kanan Shikamaru mendarat di punggung Temari. Menarik tubuh si Sabaku yang sebenarnya tak lagi berjarak dengan tubuhnya. Entah sejak kapan pula tangan pemuda yang satunya mendarat di belakang kepala Temari. Tak membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan diri begitu saja.

Tapi toh memangnya Temari berniat menyudahinya?

 ** _Ciuman pemuda itu selalu melenyapkan akal sehatnya._**

Shikamaru mulai melumat kasar.

Temari mengerang tertahan.

Shikamaru melesakkan lidah.

Temari mendesah susah payah, "...S-Shika ... mhharu ... a-aah..."

Bagi Shikamaru, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

1

.

Untuk sekian kalinya ia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Gadis itu tak menjawab—mungkin tertelan desah atau erang. Mungkin juga oleh derit ranjang. Kecipak liur antara lidah yang beradu pun bisa jadi.

Tidak apa, tidak apa.

Selama gadis itu masih di sini dan tidak melarikan diri. Selama gadis itu masih mendesiskan namanya dengan begitu seksi, melenguhkan meminta lebih lagi dan lagi, ia tidak peduli...

.

.

.

0

.

Temari berjengit. Memejamkan mata. Menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak, tidak, bantahnya, semua itu hanya ilusi belaka. Hanya halusinasinya saja...

 ** _"Temari..."_**

Gadis itu tersentak. Panggilan barusan terdengar begitu nyata.

Pemuda yang duduk di sisinya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Benar! Telinganya tidak salah.

Suara _mereka_ berbeda _._

Ditampakkannya lagi iris hijaunya pada dunia—hanya demi sebuah jerit yang nyaris meluncur dari kerongkongan melihat sosok samar di hadapan. Sontak ditenggelamkannya muka pada kedua belah telapak tangan, mendadak saja menangis seperti kerasukan.

Pemuda di sisinya jelas saja kebingungan. "O, oi, Temari—"

"Maaf, Shikamaru," ujarnya seraya terisak— _entah karena rasa bersalah, entah karena sesal, entah karena apa—_ "ternyata aku belum bisa melupakan Sasori."

.

Shikamaru terkesiap. Kalimat Temari barusan memang singkat, namun menghunjamnya tepat di ulu hati sekaligus jantung.

 _Enam bulan sudah, Temari, dan kau belum bisa melupakannya?_

Susah payah Shikamaru menarik gadis itu ke dalam rengkuhan. Menyandarkannya ke dada, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di sana. Tak peduli bajunya basah oleh air mata.

Kesampingkan dulu rasa sakitmu, Shikamaru. Kesampingkan dulu egomu. Temari tengah menangis, dan detik ini kaulah kekasihnya. Pelukan setidaknya akan menenangkan. Tahan seluruh emosimu, sekalipun mungkin kaulah yang lebih pantas berteriak frustrasi sampai menangis, bukannya gadis itu.

Padahal gadis itu menangis karena rasa bersalah, dan pelukan hangat sang Nara semakin membesarkan gumpalan rasa bersalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari, tidak apa-apa." Mati-matian Shikamaru menyingkirkan getar dalam suaranya. Setidaknya getar tidak boleh mengambil posisi dominasi. "Aku mengerti."

Dusta! Jelas sekali itu dusta. Sasori sudah mati lebih dari enam bulan lalu. Shikamaru sudah berusaha menggantikannya selama itu. Menjadi orang yang selama ini ada di saat Temari membutuhkan, menjadi orang yang selalu sigap memberi pertolongan bahkan hingga bertaruh nyawa, menjadi orang yang paling mengerti gadis pirang itu.

Nyatanya, dirinyalah yang paling tidak mengerti atas ucapan gadis itu barusan.

Belum mampu melupakan Sasori? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis itu bisa terlalu terjebak dalam bayang sosok orang yang telah lama mati?

Temari membenamkan wajah di dada bidang sang Nara, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seolah tak ingin lepas dari rengkuh hangat sang pemuda berkuncir satu.

—karena di sisi Shikamaru, berdiri bayang samar pemuda beriris cokelat kelabu, menatapnya dengan sorot mata dan senyum sendu.

.

.

 _Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu, Temari?_

 _...kukira kau mencintaiku._

.

 **[*]**

.

.

.

...yes. Dua kalimat terakhir yang di- _italic_ itu kalimat Sasori, bukan Shikamaru. Ada yang bisa menduganya? Dan setiap kalimat yang dicetak tebal sekaligus dimiringin itu juga ngerujuk ke Sasori, bukan Shikamaru.

Saya nggak tau ini bisa masuk prompt #brokenlove atau nggak, hahahaha. Sumpah saya stres baru bisa nyelesaiin detik-detik menjelang garis mati berhubung saya harus ikut matrikulasi. Kimia umum, pula. Seenggaknya saya nggak perlu ikut praktikum dan bikin laporan, h4 h4 h4.

Maaf banget buat anisajiro-san dan Yusviracchi-san baru bisa nyerahin sekarang, orz.

.

.

.

edit: penjelasan

Setelah satu setengah tahun, saya mutusin buat ngasih penjelasan tentang fic ini :") kayaknya banyak yang kurang nangkep ya, hiks, maafkan sayaaa /^\

Langsung aja ya, poin terpenting dari cerita ini adalah Temari. Temen-temen ada yang sadar kalau sepanjang cerita Temari **_tidak satu kali pun_** mengatakan cinta ke Shikamaru? Bahkan setelah Shikamaru nyatain perasaan, waktu mereka ciuman, terutama di adegan 1 waktu mereka ehemberhubunganbadanehem? Hayoo yang belum sadar boleh baca ulang :")

Kok bisa? Kenapa?

Jawabannya simpel: _Temari memang tidak mencintai Shikamaru_.

Hiyaaaaa … trus kok Temari mau aja ciuman sama Shikamaru? Kok mau aja nganu-nganu (?) sama Shikamaru?

Jawabannya sama simpelnya: _pelarian_. Sejujurnya, ide soal pelarian ini mungkin terinspirasi dari salah satu fic ShikaTema karya senior beberapa tahun lalu (yang sayangnya belum dilanjut juga, hiks).

Masih ngerasa aneh dengan kalimat yang sengaja saya cetak tebal sekaligus miring dimaksudkan buat Sasori? Nggak kan, ya, karena udah jelas yang dicintai Temari cuma Sasori, jadi nggak aneh dong kalau yang diinget Temari selalu Sasori.

Nah, kalau kalimat terakhir yang dicetak miring di akhir, kenapa saya ngerujuk ke kalimat Sasori bukannya Shikamaru, … jelas kan ya Sasori pengen narik Temari ke kematian juga. Siapa sih yang nggak marah cemburu gitu ngeliat gadisnya jalan sama laki-laki lain setelah dia mati? Terkhianati banget kan rasanya. Terus alasan lain dia mempertanyakan perasaan Temari itu … ayo kita balik ke adegan 4.

Adegan 4: hujan deras. Shikamaru dan Temari neduh di halaman ruko yang tutup. Tiba-tiba Temari nerobos hujan dan ngarah ke tengah jalan.

Sampai sini ada yang ngerasa aneh?

Yap. Jelas-jelas hujan deras, buat apa pula Temari ke tengah jalan?

Kecuali kalau seandainya dia ngeliat bayangan Sasori di tengah jalan. Nggak heran kalau dia berniat ngehampirin. Tapi mari asumsikan Sasori tahu bakal ada truk yang lewat dan dia sengaja di sana supaya Temari ikut mati, yang sayangnya gagal karena Shikamaru berhasil nyelamatin Temari. Mari pula asumsikan Sasori jadi salah paham dan ngira Temari nggak mencintainya lagi.

Okee, jelas kan ya semuanyaa? ;)

This is absolutely sad ending. This ends sad for Sasori, Temari, and Shikamaru themselves. Sasori yang nggak bisa narik Temari ikut dia ke alam baka, Temari yang nggak bisa-bisa ngelupain Sasori, dan Shikamaru yang cintanya tetep bertepuk sebelah tangan sebesar apa pun usahanya.

Makanya judulnya Vain (sia-sia). Pertamanya sih yang saya maksudkan Shikamaru; mau dia ngelakuin apa pun buat ngedapetin Temari, hasilnya sia-sia. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin bisa buat Sasori sama Temari juga.

Regards,

dark


End file.
